User talk:Dmullins677
Welcome to my Talk page! ~Dmullins677! Welcome to my talk page. You're probably here to send me a message. Drop by to say hey, tell me to post, tell me something random, etc. Well, I will need you to do a few things. :~First, you need to title your message. Please use a heading 2 ( TITLE ). This keeps my talk page organized and makes it easy for me to read. :~Next, you can write your message. Please sign you message with 4 tildes (~~~~) so that I know who sent it, and I can reply back. Thanks for stopping by. :D}} Archive 1 (August 19th-December 2013) Archive 2 (December 2014-December 2015) *hug* I just want to say bye (I hope only for now) and that you're an epic individual, and that I wish you all the best in whatever you're doing now. I miss you and hope to see you again someday, but if not, I'm sure that some other hobby is benefiting from you awesomeness, and that is a very lucky hobby. -R.A.B. 04:07, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Sorry... I hate how we left that. I'm sorry, my Mom made me go help with laundry. I really do hope that we'll see each other in the future, and that we can figure out how to navigate our relationship back to a place like we used to have. I miss you so much when you're gone, I really honestly do, and I hope that you'll return to us. The course of true love never did run smooth 02:20, January 12, 2015 (UTC) RP? I noticed you haven't RPed with Mark Bagman recently, and wanted to see if you wanted to RP with my Melinda Bagman somewhere on the Bagman Home since it's summer. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:14, January 14, 2015 (UTC) The Hmm Cafe I think that you created The Hmm Cafe in Hogsmeade, and I assume IC you own/run it? I'm looking for buisness to be owned by Ash Coryn Prince. They would only be owned and not managed by him (IC), but OOC I would help manage them, archive, keep the pages updated, etc. IC he would be a benefactor to help get them going and running until the manager wanted to buy it from him, get more buisness going there, etc. It also could generate some interesting RPs if you're not getting buisness and that sort of thing. If you're interested for the Bar and Grill, just let me know and I'll add it, and if it's not yours, can you help point me in the right direction? Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:14, January 16, 2015 (UTC) RP? Hey! I've started a Bagman Family RP at Platform 9 and 3/4 if you wanted to post with Mark, I'd love that!! The course of true love never did run smooth 20:48, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Deletion I take it from all the deletion requests, you either decided to start over fresh, or that you don't have time to RP here anymore? If the first, how can I help you? If the later, I'm sorry that's the case. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:15, January 28, 2015 (UTC) :Don't worry about it. I'll go through and catch anything else. I will say it's sad to see you go, but I completely understand losing the drive to RP here for a time. I hope you'll be back evetually...we'll be here. ...and at that time I would be glad to help you get back involved with this place. Until then though, I wish you well and hope your life has been positively impacted in some way by this wikia. Until next time! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:24, January 28, 2015 (UTC) ^ Wot he sed. :D Alex Jiskran 13:30, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Farewell for now... Hey friend. I owl stalk. :P I'm sorry to see you go, but I do hope that perhaps you'll find your way back to us. Until then... I promise that I'll never forget you, and I will always be grateful to my first friend on DARP. We had a lot of fun together. Hope that life treats you well! The course of true love never did run smooth 15:59, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Mullins it's Fairy! :D Mullins! It's been so long sense we last talked and I miss you a lot, hopefully you're still around here and perhaps we can chat sometime. Please leave me a message once you get this! (I changed my username so sorry if it's confusing!) Everyone is weird, some just try to act normal 01:11, February 8, 2015 (UTC) I actually did read all your messages and I read the fanfic you wrote of Charlie and Devin, I was really hoping we could try and roleplay them again? If not then I completely understand but I would like to try and give their relationship the love it deserves since I kinda just up and left in the middle of it. . . xP Everyone is weird, some just try to act normal 16:33, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Oh I would love that! If you could please then I will definitely role play n-n Pacific Time Zone, I live on the west coast haha Everyone is weird, some just try to act normal 20:43, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Now What? Okay so I'm assuming the rp is over between Devin and Charlie, and seeing as Warren hasn't been sorted we can't role play with him. We could work on their home though if you want, or roleplay with another one of your characters and mine. Everyone is weird, some just try to act normal 01:53, February 9, 2015 (UTC) None at the moment, but if you want to start on it you're welcome too. n-n Everyone is weird, some just try to act normal 01:58, February 9, 2015 (UTC)